fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural PreCure
is about three girls who acquire the Nature Pads and transform to save the world from the clutches of the evil Typhoon. The PreCure's names are Hayashi Sakura, Tsukino Yuki and Yamamoto Hinata who become Cure Clover, Cure Lily and Cure Fern! Natural PreCure is HanasakiTsubomi997's first installment for this wiki. It has also made the Winners page for Week 1. Synopsis Once upon a time, there was the beautiful goddess of nature Gaia, also known as Mother Nature, and she loved everyone who lived on Earth. But one day, the plants in Gaea's kingdom, the Flower Kingdom, began to wilt, and it started snowing and raining heavily. The evil giant Typhoon came, and he began to steal the legendary Pure Heart Plants of each person's heart. The flowers were turned into Kanashimis, evil monsters with the power of sadness. Gaea knew that soon, her Pure Heart Plant would be taken, so she decided to open a portal and race to Earth, sending the dog-like fairy Crackle ahead with the Nature Pads. Gaea had to disguise as an ordinary woman so she would not draw attention from the followers of Typhoon. Meanwhile, a girl named Hayashi Sakura discovered that the flowers were wilting, and she then met Crackle, and she transformed into a legendary female warrior, the Pretty Cure, Cure Clover. Now being joined by Tsukino Yuki/Cure Lily and Yamamoto Hinata/Cure Fern, the three girls must fight and save the world as we know it today! Characters PreCure Hayashi Sakura - '''Sakura is a happy-go-lucky girl who loves flowers. She is energetic and sweet, with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day. She is also a chosen one, when she realised that she could see Pure Heart Plants. Sakura likes reaching out to people to get them to never give up on their dreams. She is also the Student Council President of her school. She has magenta hair in twin buns and light pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white singlet with a pink t-shirt over the top. She also wears jeans and pink ballet flats. Her alter ego is '''Cure Clover. Her hair grows into twin ponytails that turn light pink. Her dress is light pink, white and green and her boots are pink and green. Her introduction is "The single plant that can grant the greatest of miracles! Cure Clover!" Her theme colour is pink. Sakura's catchphrase is "Absolutely positively awesome!" Tsukino Yuki - '''Yuki is a quiet, shy and an extremely intelligent girl who, like Sakura, loves flowers. She is kind and dreams of having friends that will accept her. She is also a chosen one, when she realised that she could see Pure Heart Plants. Yuki has dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail and light blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white shirt with a light blue dress over the top. Her shoes are like black school shoes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Lily. Her hair remains in a ponytail, but grows longer and lighter. Her dress is baby blue, white and green and her boots are blue and green. Her introduction is "The single plant that has a heart wider than the ocean! Cure Lily!" Her theme colour is blue. Yuki's catchphrase is "I cannot stop the rhythmic beat of my heart!" Yamamoto Hinata - '''Hinata is secretly the daughter of Gaea and has dreamed of looking for her mother. She is funny but she can also be a bit strict. She also loves to bounce around. She is a chosen one, ever since she was a baby, when her mother realised that she could see Pure Heart Plants. She has orange hair reaching to her shoulders and golden eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow skirt and an orange t-shirt with orange sneakers. As the Princess, Hinata has long orange hair with ferns in her hair, and a yellow dress. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fern. Her hair ties up into a messy ponytail. Her dress is yellow, white and green and her boots are yellow and green. Her introduction is "The single plant that shines through the darkest depths! Cure Fern!" Her theme colour is yellow. Hinata's catchphrase is "I won't let you destroy these flowers!" Fujimoto Izumi - '''Izumi is Sakura's, Yuki's and Hinata's school nurse. She is kind and beautiful with an enormous love for nature. She is soon revealed to the goddess Gaea, trying to disguise herself. This means that she is Hinata's mother. Before she revealed herself as Gaea, she was called by everyone Izumi-sensei. She has dark green hair tied up in a bun and bright green eyes. She also wears glasses and wears a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around her neck. Her casual outfit consists of a black skirt with a pink top. Her shoes are like Sakura's, except black. As Gaea, she has long silvery hair let down and the same bright green eyes. She wears a green and white dress. Other than Gaea, her alter ego is '''Cure Earth. Her hair is silvery and reaches to her hips. Her dress is green, dark green and white and her boots are white and green. Her introduction is "The single plant that shall never give up hope! Cure Earth!" Her theme colour is green. Izumi's catchphrase is "There's nothing to fear, my dear child." Mascots Crackle - 'Crackle is an energetic and happy fairy. He looks like a normal Golden Retriever. He lives with Sakura in her home. Crackle was once the messenger of the Royal Family of the Flower Kingdom before Typhoon attacked. He ends his sentences with "~ crack." Villians '''Typhoon - '''The main antagonist of the series. In Greek Mythology, Typhoon was an evil giant who wrecked Greece and he was the Father of Monsters, and the husband of the terrible Echidna, the Mother of Monsters. This was all true. Now, in the 21st Century, Typhoon is back for his revenge on Gaea, the woman who sealed him away. '''Echidna - '''The Mother of Monsters. Echidna is also the wife of Typhoon, and she is cunning and clever, who tries to help her husband get his revenge. '''Kanashimi - '''The main monster of the series. Items & Weapons '''Nature Pad - '''The PreCure's official transformation item. It looks like a D.S. that is the the PreCure's theme colours (Sakura's is pink, Yuki's is blue, Hinata's is yellow and Izumi's is green). The stylus comes out of the Pad and the Cure must type in ''Pretty Cure. ''Then she must shout "Pretty Cure! Natural Make Up!" Then the transformation begins. '''Clover Branch - '''The weapon to help Cure Clover perform her attack, ''Clover Attack. 'Lily Sword - '''The weapon to help Cure Lily perform her attack, ''Lily Splash. 'Fern Rod - '''The weapon to help Cure Fern perform her attack, ''Fern Winds. 'Earth Wand - '''The weapon to help Gaea perform her attack, ''Earth Stream. Locations 'Hibiya High School - '''The school of the Cures. '''The Flower Kingdom - '''Home of Gaea and Yamamoto Hinata. Form ChangesCategory:Natural PreCureCategory:SeriesCategory:HanasakiTsubomi997Category:Gallery '''Natural Form - '''The ultimate form of the Pretty Cures. '''Clover Hip Hop - '''A form change used by Cure Clover. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and a green and pink hat appears. Her dress changes into a skirt and top, while her boots remain the same. Her attack is ''Clover Breakdown. Her dance is the Hip Hop or also known as Street Dance '''Lily Ballet - '''A form change used by Cure Lily. Her hair is tied up into a bun and a diamond headdress appears. Her dress keeps the same colours, except it is a ballet outfit. Her boots are changed into ballet shoes. Her attack is ''Lily Tornado. ''Her dance is ballet. '''Fern Gangnam - '''A form change used by Cure Fern. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail and her boots grow up to her thighs, and her dress is the same colours, except the look is different. Her attack is ''Fern Finale. ''Her dance is Gangnam Style. '''Earth Waltz - '''A form change used by Cure Earth. Her hair is tied up into a bun and her dress keeps the same colours, but also grows longer, finishing at her feet. Her boots become dancing shoes. Her attack is ''Earth Shower. ''Her dance is the waltz. Songs '''Blooming Natural PreCure - '''The opening song for Natural PreCure. '''Alive '''PreCure - '''A song as they change to elegent form '''Natural Blossoming Paradise - '''The ending song for Natural PreCure.